Take Me Out Hetalia Version
by MoonZheng
Summary: Tiga puluh seme single akan berjuang mati-matian untuk memperebutkan tujuh uke single yang ada di acara 'Take Me Out! Saksikan perjuangan mereka memperoleh cinta sejati! SLASH! MALEXMALE! OC, OOCNESS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :D Segera di update. TT TT
1. Sweden x Finland

a/n : MoonZheng di siniiiiii!! Tampaknya saya betul-betul akan melebarkan sayap ke fandom Hetalia, namaun saya tidak akan lupa pada fandom kesayangan saya Harry Potter. =) fic ini sudah lama dibuat namun baru saya post sekarang karena mengalami hambatan dalam proses pembuatannya. TT^TT semoga tidak ada hambatan dalam proses updatenya.. =D

--

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya trus Take Me out lisensinya dipegang oleh FremantleMedia. Saya hanya minjam untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, mumpung lagi stress -?-. Tidak ada keuntungan ataupun profit yang diambil dari fic ini. Trus soundtracknya dinyanyikan oleh Salt n' Pepa feat En Vogue. Wah.. banyak amat sih disclaimernyaaa…

Warning : SLASH artinya cowok sama cowok nge-*piip*, *piip*, *piip* , gajeness, oc, ooc-ness.. oiya, fic ini gak bakalan mengikuti semua prosedur 'Take Me Out' yang seperti di stasiun TV kita yaa.. =D sekedar warning aja. Maklum, saya hanya nonton sekali-kali jadi prosudernya belum hapal bener.. hahahaha! *menghindari lemparan kaleng*

Summary : Tiga puluh seme single akan berjuang mati-matian untuk memperebutkan tujuh uke single yang ada di acara 'Take Me Out'! Saksikan perjuangan mereka memperolah cinta sejati!

--

Take Me out : Hetalia

By MoonZheng

Yeah, yeah (Oooo)

Uh, hey hey

All right, yeah

Oooo

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

--

Lagu pembuka yang mulai berkumandang di studio menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi acara 'Take Me Out' akan segera di mulai. Para negara-negara seme sudah berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing sambil bercengkrama dengan negara di sampingnya. Namun mereka sadar bahwa yang ada di samping mereka adalah saingan mereka dalam mendapatkan uke single yang telah diseleksi secara ketat untuk mengikuti acara ini. Sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Host yang daritadi masih asyik menggoda kru acara 'Take Me Out' ini mau tidak mau membuat para negara seme ini jadi gelisah juga sampai akhirnya Belarus, sang produser pun memancarkan aura pembunuhnya pada si Host baru si Host sadar untuk membuka acaranya.

"Ahh! Selamat malam pemirsa! Saya, Roman Empire yang jaya ini akan memandu kalian semua dalam sebuah acara yang tidak sama dengan reality show sebelumnya! Di acara 'Take Me Out' ini, kami akan menampilkan tiga puluh seme single dan tujuh uke single untuk mencari pasangan masing-masingnya!" kata Roman Empire sambil menatap nakal ke arah kamera dan para dewan cinta.

"Baiklah! Sudah cukup dengan basa-basinya! Saya rasa para seme single yang ada sudah tidak sabar lagi! Mari kita mulai dengan uke single pertamaaaaa!!"

Dan gemuruh tepuk tangan pun bergema saat seme-seme tersebut saat siluet uke single pertama mulai muncul di panggung atas. Terdengar irama lagu dan music khas yang terputar dan para seme yang berasal dari Eropa pun sudah dapat menerka siapa gerangan uke ini. Siluet itu pun ikut bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang ada dan perlahan-lahan, pintu yang menutupi sosok uke tersebut pun mulai naik secara perlahan-lahan.

Uke tersebut mengenakan kostum santa claus dan dia membawa karung yang digendongnya di bahu sebelah kirinya, dengan senyum yang sangat ceria dia pun berteriak, "Selamat Natal semuanya! Walaupun sekarang sudah bukan hari natal, namun aku ingin tetap berbagi hadiah pada kalian semua!" sambil kemudian berjalan ke arah para seme dan membagi-bagikan hadiah di atas meja para seme tersebut sambil menawarkan senyum tercerahnya. Selesai membagi-bagi hadiah, Roman Empire pun mengiring uke tersebut ke tengah panggung untuk memulai perkenalan diri.

"Baiklah, uke single pertama! Perkenalkan dirimu!" sahut Roman Empire.

"Perkenalkan, saya Finland, bisa juga dipanggil Tino Väinämöinen, ulang tahun saya tanggal 6 Desember dan saya sangat menyukai sauna!" Finland memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Beberapa seme pun mulai tertarik untuk mengenal Finland lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh, uke yang menyukai sauna! Apakah kau berharap akan masuk sauna bersama-sama seme yang kau pilih nanti?" goda Roman Empire. "Itu..tentu saja.." jawab Finland sambil bersemu merah, menunduk sedikit untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Dan apakah kalian akan *piiipp* (disensor, sebab banyak juga anak-anak yang akan menonton acara ini) di sauna, heh?" Tanya Roman Empire nakal.

"Ah, i—itu sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan di sini.." rona merah itu makin terlihat jelas. Para seme yang ada semakin menjadi-jadi melihatnya dan mulai menyumpahi Roman Empire dalam hati agar segera menyuruh Finland untuk memilih semenya.

"Baiklah! Tentukan pilihanmu, sekarang!" seru Roman Empire. Beberapa negara terlihat mematikan lampunya sementara negara lain tampak antusias dalam prospek memasuki sauna bersama pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata coklat tersebut.

"Waahh, ada beberapa yang mematikan lampunya! Hungary, coba wawancarai sebentar!" seru Roman Empire sambil menuju ke tempat yang berlawanan dengan arah dengan Hungary.

"Wah, Poland! Ada alasan kenapa langsung mematikan lampu pada putaran pertama?" tanya Hungary pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tak suka sauna.." jawabnya singkat sambil memandang cuek ke arah Finland.

"Tapi kan tidak harus ikut masuk ke sauna…" Hungary mencoba beralasan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" ketus Poland dingin.

Sementara itu di tempat Roman Empire… "Ya, Russia. Saya lihat anda tidak mematikan lampunya!"

"Yaa.. Saya pikir akan sangat menyenangkan masuk ke tempat sauna berdua saja dengan Finland." Russia tersenyum manis. Beberapa seme merinding ngeri mendengarnya.

"Hahaha.. Niatan yang bagus, Russia!" Roman Empire pun kembali ke tengah panggung dan kembali menanyakan pada Finland. "Finland, karena masih banyak sekali seme yang belum mematikan lampunya, sebutkan pertanyaanmu. Bila masih banyak lampu yang tersisa, matikan lampu yang ada dan sisakan tiga seme single untuk pertanyaan terakhir!" Roman Empire pun mempersilakan Finland untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Hmm, untuk memudahkannya, bagaimana jika saya menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka mengenai pendapat saya dan jika mereka tidak setuju, silakan mematikan lampu." Usul Finland.

"Ide yang bagus sekali. Silakan Finland." Roman Empire mempersilahkan.

"Saya sangat membenci peperangan. Apakah ada para seme di sini yang suka menambah wilayah kekuasaannya dan tidak perduli korban dan akibat yang akan terjadi? Kalau ada silakan matikan lampunya." Ucap Finland tegas. Senyum manisnya tidak terlihat lagi, yang ada hanya tatapan yang serius. Beberapa seme pun mulai mematikan lampu, namun sebagiannya bertahan. Entah karena memang cinta damai atau hanya ingin kelihatan baik di mata si uke single.

"…ah, baiklah! Beberapa seme sudah mematikan lampunya. Namun, masih banyak sekali yang menyalakan lampunya silakan Finland mematikan beberapa lampu dan sisakan tiga seme untuk menjawab pertanyaan akhir!" ujar Roman Empire bersemangat.

'ding'

'ding'

'ding'

'ding'

'ding'

Finland mulai maju mematikan beberapa lampu yang masih menyala. Ketika tiba di depan Russia, Finland hanya tersenyum manis pada Russia yang juga sedang tersenyum sama manisnya dan kemudian mematikan lampu milik negara penggemar vodka tersebut. "Maaf, ya Russia-san." Ucap Finland sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya. Russia pun mulai mengeluarkan suara 'kolkolkolkol' kecil yang membuat Estonia dan Sweden di sebelahnya menjadi agak takut sedikit.

Finland pun kembali ke depan dan menyisakan Sweden, Austria dan Estonia sebagai seme yang tersisa. Finland sempat melirik dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Sweden yang membuat pemuda berkacamata itu bersemu sedikit. Russia pun semakin menatap tajam namun masih menampilkan senyuman manis ke Sweden.

"Wah, Sweden. Tampaknya Finland menyukaimu." Ujar Russia ringan namun ucapannya terasa menusuk.

"Ah, belum tentu. Penilaiannya belum selesai." Kilah Sweden sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun ke hidungnya saking gugupnya.

"Baiklah, Finland! Pertanyaan terakhir. Silakan.." Roman Empire mempersilakan.

"Baiklah, sebagai negara uke, saya terkadang mendapat ancaman dari negara seme lainnya. Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah apakah kalian bersedia melindungi saya dari negara seme lainnya walaupun negara tersebut lebih kuat dari kalian?" tanya Finland.

"Oooo! Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali!" puji Roman Empire. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana ya? Hmm.. baiklah, Estonia! Silakan menjawab!" Roman Empire mempersilahkan.

"Hee? A-a-aku?? Aku.. Hmm.. aku a-akan be-berusaha se-semampuku tentu saja!" jawab Estonia gugup.

"Kenapa gugup begitu Estonia? Ah, Russia! Dilarang mengintimidasi negara seme lainnya, ya!" Roman Empire memperingatkan saat dilihatnya Russia sudah memojokkan Estonia di tempatnya.

"Kalau aku akan mempertahankanmu sebisaku." Jawab Austria pendek.

"Tsch, pendek sekali jawabanmu." Keluh Roman Empire.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sweden?" tanya Roman Empire bersemangat.

"Aku akan mempertahanmu hingga titik darah penghabisanku, Fin-san." Jawab Sweden sambil menatap mata Finland. Finland tersenyum balik mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Tampaknya para seme single sudah menentukan jawaban mereka! Finland, matikan lampu mereka dan bawa seme pilihanmu ke panggung ini." Seru Roman Empire.

Finland pun maju dan mematikan lampu Austria sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, dan kemudian menuju ke meja Sweden dan Estonia yang saling berdekatan kemudian mematikan lampu Estonia dan menatap Sweden sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas jawabanmu, Su-san." Senyum Finland kemudian menggandeng tangan Sweden dan menggiringnya ke panggung.

"Ooh! Rupanya Sweden yang terpilih! Selamat ya, apa dia sudah sesuai kriteria seme idamanmu?" tanya Roman Empire.

"Yah, saya tidak bisa memilih yang lebih baik lagi.." senyum Finland manis sambil menatap wajah Sweden dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian berbahagia membina hubungan ini." Seiring itu, Sweden dan Finland sudah berjalan menuju keluar panggung diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan studio.

"Bagi para seme yang masih belum mendapatkan uke single, jangan takut! Masih ada enam uke single lagi yang akan hadir, tapi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!!" dan kemudian soundtrack khas 'Take Me Out' pun kembali membahana di dalam studio di sertai dengan gemuruh antusias para penonton.

--

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

What a man, what a man, what a man

What a mighty good man

--

a/n: OMG!! Fic bersambung baru! Yang lama di fandom HP saja belom ada yang kelar.. *dilempar benua* maaf semuanya, fic yang lama pasti saya selesaikan! Hanya saja bukan sekarang. –nyembah-nyembah- semoga fic ini cepat selesainya. Uke dan seme single kedua sudah ditentukan. =)


	2. Greece x Japan

A/N : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview! *peluk-peluk yang mereview* makasih juga bagi semua yang sudah membaca cerita gaje ini. Balasan review untuk yang tidak login ada di bawah, yang login sudah saya balas lewat review reply. :D

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya trus Take Me out lisensinya dipegang oleh FremantleMedia. Saya hanya minjam untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, mumpung lagi stress -?-. Tidak ada keuntungan ataupun profit yang diambil dari fic ini. Trus soundtracknya dinyanyikan oleh Salt n' Pepa feat En Vogue. Wah.. banyak amat sih disclaimernyaaa… (ini mah cuma copy paste disclaimer chapter satu, gak kreatip banget sih nih author) #plak

Warning : Gaje, OOC, SLASH tentu saja! XD don't like don't read.

--

Take Me Out Hetalia Version

Chapter Dua

By : MoonZheng

-

-

Kembali lagi di studio, kamera terlihat menyorot para seme yang tengah berdiri dan para penonton yang sangat antusias menanti uke single kedua dan seperti biasa, soundtrack 'Take Me Out' pun kembali menggemuruh di studio. Para penonton yang 100% adalah fujoshi pun dengan semangat bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak agar uke single kedua cepat dimunculkan.

"Waah.. tampaknya di studio ini bukan hanya para seme saja yang bersemangat. Siapa sih yang memasukkan para fujoshi itu jadi dewan cinta?" gerutu Roman Empire yang mendapatkan semprotan 'huuuuu' dari para fujoshi yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Mana uke single selanjutnyaaaa??" jerit mereka ganas sambil mulai melempari sepatu stage Take Me Out Hetalia.

"Demi Tuhan, siapa sih yang mengizinkan mereka ini masuk studio?" keluh Roman Empire sambil menghindari lemparan sepatu dari para fujoshi tersebut.

"Iya, iya!! Nah, pemirsaaa!!! Mari kita sambut uke single kita yang keduaaaaa!!!" sahut Roman Empire.

"Padahal seharusnya di bagian sini masih giliranku untuk berbicara—aduh!" keluh Roman Empire saat sebuah sepatu boot menimpuki kepalanya.

Dan sorakan pun membahana bergaung di studio. Para seme pun mulai bertepuk tangan dan tidak sabar menanti uke single berikutnya. Tentu saja mereka akan memberikan kesan terbaik mereka. Satu uke single sudah hilang dari peredaran. Sementara uke single yang tersisa hanyalah enam orang. Dibandingkan jumlah seme yang ada tiga puluh orang, tentu persaingan ini akan menjadi sangat ketat.

Alunan pelan shamisen serta para wanita mengenakan kimono berwarna biru muda yang mulai menari sekitar tangga, memberi signal jelas kepada semua seme yang ada, mengenai siapa uke yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

Uke tersebut pun menuruni tangga dengan pelas. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tenang. Uke tersebut mengenakan yukata berwarna coklat dengan sebuah syal biru melingkar di lehernya.

Kedatangan uke ini langsung disambut heboh oleh para fujoshi. Sesaat, ruang studio seperti dilanda gempa 5 SR akibat gemuruh dan sorakan para fujoshi tersebut.

"Ya, uke kali ini adalah Japan! Sebuah Negara di mana kata seme dan uke tersebut berasal dan sangat digandrungi oleh fujoshi karena produksi manga yaoi-nya yang aktif dan bervariasi!" ujar Roman Empire bersemangat.

"Mari ke sini, Japan. Sebelum pemilihan dimulai, mari kita wawancara sejenak." Roman Empire cengar-cengir sambil menarik tangan Japan ke tengah stage.

"Eh, apa sebaiknya tidak kita mulai saja pemilihannya biar lebih efisien?" Tanya Japan pelan.

"He?" Tanya Roman Empire bingung.

"Ano, wawancara itu sepertinya akan makan waktu saja. Akan lebih efisien kalau saya bias cepat memilih seme kemudian saya kan bisa mengenal lebih dekat di belakang panggung." Sambung Japan sambil memandang Roman Empire dengan pandangan bosan.

"Heeee… tapi aku kan mau mewawancaraiiiii.. Kalau tidak nanti bagian munculku kurang, digeser oleh generasi muda seperti kalian, kalau dipikir-pikir memang keberadaanku sudah tidak ada artinya.. huhuhu!! Di mana masa jayaku yang dulu, saat semua orang takut mendengar namaku.." rengek Roman Empire yang kemudian menjadi curhat. Belarus sampai il-fil melihat seorang Roman Empire mojok dan menoel-noel lantai di sana dengan telunjuk.

"Ano, Roman Empire-san?" tanya Japan dengan muka il-fil.

"Hiks! Kalian generasi muda tidak punya hormat pada generasi tua!!! Mau jadi apa bumi ini??? Generasi muda zaman sekarang—" omongan Roman Empire terputus akibat tinju maut yang dilayangkan oleh Belarus. Rupanya produser itu kesal melihat acaranya yang berharga tersebut dipenuhi dengan curhat Roman Empire yang tidak berguna dan hanya menghabiskan waktu jam tayang saja.

Untuk seorang perempuan, tinju Belarus memiliki kekuatan yang cukup dahsyat. Muka Russia terlihat hampir menunjukkan ekspresi simpati pada Roman Empire. Hampir.

"Kau kira kau dibayar jadi host di acara ini untuk curhat haaaaahhh????" amuk Belarus yang kemudian menendang rusuk Roman Empire yang terkapar di lantai stage dengan matanya yang sudah memutih.

-

-

:D :D :D lalala—lalala—lalala—SILAKAN TUNGGU SEBENTAR—lalala—lalala—lalala :D :D :D

-

-

"Yak, pemirsa! Maafkan atas sedikit gangguan kecil yang ada. Adegan tersebut terpaksa kami sensor demi kebaikan bersama sebab seharusnya tidak ada adegan kekerasan dalam tayangan ini." Hungary kembali melanjutkan acara dengan senang. Sebab memang selain il-fil dengan Roman Empire, jatah tampilnya menjadi lebih banyak dengan sekaratnya Roman Empire di belakang panggung.

Adegan di belakang panggung sungguh merupakan adegan yang mengerikan. Semua kru pun bersumpah untuk tidak memicu amarah sang produser. Akibat yang akan diterima sungguh di luar batas penalaran manusia sebagai makhluk ilahi.

"Mari kita lanjutkan acaranya!" senyum Hungary manis pada kamera.

--

"Baiklah, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!" instruksi Hungary pada semua Negara seme yang ada. Sementara itu dia berdiri dengan Japan di tengah. Penampilan mereka terlihat sangat bertolak belakang sekali. Hungary dengan roknya yang penuh dengan renda dan penampilan Japan yang sederhana namun memikat.

"Hmm, dari yang saya lihat beberapa Negara terlihat mulai mematikan lampunya. Namun masih cukup banyak yang tersisa, lebih dari setengah memutuskan untuk bertahan. Tampaknya memang walaupun uke yang ada memang cuma sedikit, beberapa Negara tetap mematikan lampunya. Ternyata hati juga berperan dalam urusan mati-mematikan lampu. Apabila uke yang ada memang tidak sreg di hati. Untuk apa dipaksakan?" komentar Hungary.

"Hmm.." Japan pun memperhatikan beberapa seme yang masih menyalakan lampu. Dilihatnya German, America, France, dan beberapa Negara lainnya. Sampai matanya berhenti pada seorang seme berambut coklat agak berantakan berkaos putih. Seuntai senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Japan.

"America! Saya lihat anda tidak mematikan lampu, bagaimana menurut anda?" wawancara Hungary pada America yang dari tadi berusaha mengambil pose keren di hadapan kamera.

"Yah, walaupun kami pernah memiliki masa lalu yang tidak baik tapi saya ingin mencoba mengenal Japan lebih baik. Lagipula, I'm the HERO! Hero selalu memaafkan kesalahan masa lalu orang lain padanya!" seru America semangat sambil mengangkat jempol di depan kamera.

"… baiklah! Mari kita mulai perkenalan selanjutnya dengan Japan!" lanjut Hungary tidak memperdulikan America yang mulai berteriak-teriak dia tidak mau dicuekin.

"Konnichiwa, Minna-san. Namaku Honda Kiku. Sehari-hari biasanya saya seorang pekerja keras, namun di waktu senggang saya suka minum teh sambil nonton TV. Itu saja sepertinya— dan, oh, saya memelihara dua ekor kucing." Japan memperkenalkan sedikit tentang dirinya.

Beberapa lampu pun kembali mati, Japan melihat sekeliling. Senyum maish tersungging di bibirnya. Dia tidak perduli pada seme lain. Hanya satu seme yang dia inginkan, dan seme tersebut masih menyalakan lampunya. Tentu dia menginginkan Japan sebagai ukenya kan?

"Wah, kenapa pada mematikan lampu nih? Kenal lebih dekat dulu lah!" Hungary berdecak kesal saat melihat banyak yang mematikan lampu. Padahal dia ingin melihat uke yang diperebutkan oleh banyak seme seperti di manga-manga. Belum lagi uke yang sangat manis kalau mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Sejenak, Hungary bernostalgia pada masa lalunya di mana dia suka mendandani Chibitalia dengan pakaian perempuan. Namun untung dia cepat sadar dari lamunannya. Kalau dia juga dikoitkan oleh Belarus, acara ini tentu akan berakhir di ronde kedua.

"Japan, apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan?" Hungary memberikan kesempatan pada Japan.

"Hmm, Bagi kami orang Japan, wajib untuk membersihkan rumah sebelum tahun baru. Maukah membantu saya membersihkan rumah?" Japan mengajukan perntanyaannya.

Beberapa lampu langsung mati.

"Wah! Kenapa langsung dimatikan lampunya?? Para seme ternyata banyak yang pemalas rupanya!!" komentar Hungary.

Namun Japan tidak tampak kecewa sama sekali. Mukanya tetap adem seperti biasa. Kelewat adem malah. Dan dia yakin dia tidak perlu repot-repot mematikan lampu para seme yang tersisa. Karena pasti hanya ada satu seme yang akan tersisa.

"Bolehkah saya mengajukan pertanyaan lagi?" Japan bertanya dengan sopannya.

"Ha? Eh, tentu saja boleh!" jawab Hungary agak heran. '_Semangat juga si Japan ini cari seme_.' Batin Hungary.

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, saya memelihara dua ekor kucing! Maukah membantu saya memeliharanya?" Japan bertanya cukup lantang. Dan benar saja, semua lampu yang ada langsung mati dan hanya menyisakan satu lampu saja. Greece.

"Ooooohh!! Greece masih bertahaaann!! Japan, apakah dia seme pilihanmu? Kalau ya, jemput dan bawa dia ke panggung. Kalau tidak, matikan lampunya!" sorak Hungary semangat. Akhirnya pasangan baru kembali tercipta!

Japan pun berjalan ke arah Greece dan membawanya ke tengah panggung diiringi sorakan gemuruh dan ucapan selamat dari seme di samping Greece. Kalau boleh jujur, mereka tak menyangka Greece akan secepat ini mendapatkan seorang uke. Secara Greece orangnya agak kurang jelas dan pendiam.

"Apa kau senang dengan pilihanmu, Japan?" tanya Hungary.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Japan sambil tersenyum memandang Greece yang hanya balas tersenyum menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Japan, Greece, terima kasih atas partisipasinya dalam acara ini. Semoga kalian jadi pasangan yang langgeng seterusnya!" dan dengan ucapan Hungary tersebut, Japan dan Greece pun menuruni tangga ke belakang panggung sambil berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, indahnyaaaa…!! Baiklah pemirsa! Kami akan kembali setelah yang satu ini!"

_What a man, what a man, what a man_

_What a mighty good man_

_What a man, what a man, what a man_

_What a mighty good man_

--

~Iklan di belakang panggung ~

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa simple, di mana hanya ada sofa dan meja serta sedikit bunga yang menghiasi meja tersebut, terdapat pasangan pertama kita, yaitu Sweden dan Finland tampak sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Wah, rasanya tegang sekali saat menghadapi Russia tadi. Tatapannya seolah mau membunuh." Keluh Sweden sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kamu lelah sayang? Minum Plus-Jozz dong, apalagi sekarang sudah ada rasa baru, yaitu rasa anggur. Dijamin kamu langsung segar lagi deh!" hibur Finland sambil memegang segelas besar Plus-Jozz .

"Wah, sayang. Kamu perhatian banget sama aku, ya?" muka Sweden terlihat sangat sumringah kemudian Sweden pun meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguk sedikit minuman tersebut.

"Wuaaahh! Rasanya segar sekali Fin-san! Tenagaku kembali!" seru Sweden senang. Padahal baru minum seteguk juga.

"Tentu saja, kamu tahu tidak? Dalam minuman Plus-Jozz ini, terdapat kandungan ginseng yang bagus untuk stamina, selain itu, anggur yang digunakan juga anggur asli! Bukan perasa anggur seperti produk lainnya." Kata Finland sambil memperlihatkan beberapa sachet minuman Plus-Jozz.

"Produk yang berkualitas, ya!" sambung Sweden singkat.

"Pastinya. Dan selain itu, masih ada beberapa pilihan rasa loh! Ada rasa jeruk, ada rasa plain, ada juga yang plus madu maupun plus susu! Pilihannya banyak!" Finland kembali mengiklankan minuman tersebut sambil memperlihatkan beberapa sachet minuman tersebut dalam berbagai rasa.

"Memang kamu yang selalu tahu apa yang terbaik buat aku sayang.." Sweden pun memeluk pinggang Finland mesra.

"Su-san.." Finland memejamkan matanya.

"Fin-san…"

Kemudian mendadak saja mereka langsung bergumul hebat di sofa dan Finland mulai merintih-rintih akibat bibir Sweden yang menyapu lehernya.

"CUUUUUUUTTTT!!! ADEGAN ITU TIDAK ADA DALAM SKENARIO IKLAN WOOOIII!! INI BUKAN IKLAN OBAT KUAAAAAAAT!!" amuk si sutradara.

--

a/n : Oiya, sebelumnya saya ada bilang pada salah satu reviewer kalau seme uke kali ini adalah USAXUK. Maap! Giliran mereka diundur dulu. *ditampol*

Balesan review buat yang gak login! :D

**Dillia** : terima kasih sudah review! Yah, dalam TMO ini, uke dan seme yang akan ada adalah paring yang sudah jelas, atau banyak hint-nya di anime kok. Saya tidak akan menampilkan pairing yang gak nyambung sama sekali. Haha! XD

**Coolkid** : makasih sudah review, Ta! Lo kaget? Gw juga!! Ahahahah! *ditimpuk*

**Kuro Lunatic** : SIAPA SAYA? SIAPA SAYA? SIAPA SAYA? WHO AM I? I'm spiderman. *dilempar dari gedung tingkat 50* terima kasih atas reviewnya. Review terus, da? XD *ditimpuk* buat pasangan yang direquest memang ada beberapa pairing yang akan saya masukkan, namun ada beberapa yang sudah saya tentukan sendiri. Tapi semoga anda menyukainya. :D

Baiklah, sekian sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! XD *lambai-lambai miss unipers*


End file.
